An Unexpected Christmas Gift
by Melloohsaur
Summary: Prompt: Pretend to be a relationship just to shut people up about being alone for Christmas, fall in love anyway. The PruMano Secret Santa for tumblr user chandeluresinsicily. (T because some minor cursing)
1. Chapter 1

So here is the Secret Santa, I really hope you will like this! I know it's probably horrible, but I still can hope right? I made a lot of changes throughout, and this was the thing I was most happy with. I wanted to get deeper in the 'how they get there' moment, but that failed horribly...

Merry Christmas!

* * *

It was just another day at the Academy for Lovino "Lovi" Vargas, a fresh new senior. Together with his brother Feliciano, also known as Feli, they've been going to this school since their junior years. They both made friends, although Feliciano more than Lovino. It was very easy to see why though: Feliciano always smiles, makes delicious food, is always friendly and can hang out with everybody. Lovino, sadly, was the exact opposite from his younger brother. He was always grumpy, never smiled or laughed but scowled, cursed like a madman and he hang out with who were seen as the wrong guys: The Bad Touch Trio. The Bad Touch Trio, or BTT for short, was made out of three guys. Francis, the "perverted" Frenchman with too much love for everything. Antonio, the airy Spaniard who was the one to introduce Lovino, they've known each other since both were kids. And last was Gilbert, a so called albino Prussian who thinks he's "awesome" because he looks different. The three looked a bit mean, even dangerous, from the outside, but from the inside Lovino had found out that they're really nice and always in to have some fun.

But he hadn't thought of /this/ kind of fun.

Earlier that morning Gilbert had run up to him, exclaiming something about Christmas and something German the Italian had absolutely no idea about what it could be. By the time he had calmed him down (also known as hitting him with a book) the Prussian started to talk. "Lovi, you wanna make a bet with me?!" he asked with a grin, that made Lovino raise an eyebrow. "It's simple, promise! All we have to do is fake being a couple for Christmas and after new year we can quit it. I just need to prove I won't be single this Christmas to Francis, he says I'm a lonely idiot! I'm awesome!" the albino said with a grin. Lovino raised his other eyebrow at that, not interested at all. "You're getting half of the money, a hundred bucks!" the other said with a sigh, and Lovino agreed. He really needed the money to pay for the rent of his house, it wasn't cheap to live in the city and his brother got fired on every job he tried.

So that's how Lovino now ended up walking through the halls, even more angry and depressed than normal. _'The hell will I do this?! Damn that bastard, I can't just fake love!' _he screamed out in his head, but his eyes darkened when he saw the albino come up to him. Their eyes met and the other smiled at him, and then they grabbed each other's hand and walked to their next classes. It earned them a lot of staring, which only made Lovino grumpier and Gilbert happier. "So, are you excited for Christmas?" Gilbert asked happily, like none of the stares ever hit him or got noticed by his ruby eyes. "Shut the hell up, potato bastard." Lovino snapped at him, earning some more stares from their classmates. "Ksesese, I was just asking! Is little Lovi so humbled to be around the awesome me?" "Like hell, I'm glad when this stupid thing is over and I get my money." Gilbert pouted a little at this and couldn't help pecking the others lips, who in his turn turned bright red and pushed him away. After that he stormed off to home, leaving a startled Gilbert alone.

The next day Lovino didn't go to school, the day after he still wasn't there. Then the vacation started, meaning Christmas was soon there. And by now, Gilbert was getting worried about his Italian friend.

It was two days before Christmas now, and Lovino was getting sick of everything already. Yes, he had bought a few small gifts for Gilbert, and yes he had helped his brother decorate their house. But he couldn't care less about Christmas now, mostly because said brother was on the couch sucking the face off of Ludwig, the younger brother of Gilbert. The two have been dating for over two years, probably, he didn't really care much for counting it all out. "Can't you two stop sucking each other's faces?" he snapped at his brother, who blushed bright red and let go. "But Lovi, you are with Gilbert too right? Why can't I be with Ludwig when you can be with him?" The older just growled and walked away, he couldn't tell it was all fake just yet, and that was horrible. In the kitchen he got a glass of wine, and then texted Gilbert.

To: Potato Bastard

Time: 18:03

'Can't you get your bastard brother out of my house?!'

To: Mein Tomato

Time: 18:03

'Ksesese, I can't stop bruder. But I can come help you ;)'

To: Potato Bastard

Time: 18:08

'Get lost bastard.'

To: Mein Tomato

Time: 18:09

'I already got lost, in your eyes ;)'

This continued for another few hour or so, Lovino snapping and Gilbert sending him rather flirting texts. Lovino knew he should be annoyed, but after a while he started to enjoy the texts and they kept going through the night.

To: Mein Tomato

Time: 2:01

'Lovi, go get some sleep. Your last text said 666666djiedf.'

But Lovino didn't answer, fallen asleep already. And on the other side of town, Gilbert couldn't help but smile at that idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day's come and go and then it was Christmas already, and both Ludwig and Gilbert would be coming over later that day to spend the day with the Vargas brothers. The youngest of them was already working hard on that night's dinner to make sure everything would be perfect. And Lovino, well he was just toying around and watched some movies to keep himself from being bored, but by the time the German brothers would come he had to do some last hand decorations around the house. That included putting small fake gifts around, hanging up mistletoe on some random places, and putting the gifts under the tree. That included his own, because yes he actually did get the others some gifts. Most were for Gilbert though, but the latter wouldn't find that out because he made sure the wrapping was the same as his brothers.

When the bastard and his brother finally arrived they started on their dinner, pasta with some potato side dish for the culture haters as Lovino called them. "Ksesese, thanks for letting us spend Christmas with you two Feli~" Gilbert chuckled out, ignoring his friend who was sitting next to him completely. "Eh, it's okay Gil~ I'm very happy to have you and Luddy here for the nights." Feliciano replied between two big bites of his delicious home-made pasta.

"Oh Luddy, thank you~!" Feliciano squealed and hugged his boyfriend, smiling brightly and kissing his lips. "Oi, go do that another time!" Gilbert said, rolling his eyes a little, both he and Lovino saw how Ludwig's hand went a little too low and rested on Feliciano's butt. Lovino got mad, Gilbert just opened his presents, but hid how surprised he was to not see one from Lovino in it.

Lovino already had opened his, but he didn't get anything that he'd like to have at all. He didn't care about the new stuff for painting and sculpting at all, all he cared about was that the albino didn't get him a present either.

The next hours went by rather quickly, and everybody headed to bed early so they could go out and do some stuff the next day. And everything really went well that night, till around 3 am the thunderstorm started.

Lovino, always been scared of them, bolted up and within seconds he was downstairs. There he hid himself on the couch, curled up under his blanket like a burrito and shivered badly. Each time there was another growl of thunder he would whine softly and hug himself tighter.

"Lovi? Lovi what's wrong?" a soft voice suddenly whispered out, and a hand started to stroke the brunettes hair. When he looked up, amber eyes met now so familiar ruby ones. Just when he was about to say something, another thunder came and he suddenly jumped up and hugged Gilbert tight. The other chuckled a little and hugged him back, slowly rubbing his back. "Lovi… It's just a thunderstorm, why are you so scared for it? It won't hurt you, I'm here to protect you!" he lowly whispered in the Italians ear. Lovino calmed down a little and sighed, trying to believe him. "I just…. Did I ever tell you about how my parents died?" he asked softly and got a head shake back, "well, they died in a car crash… I was with them; Feli was home because he was still just a baby. I-It started to storm, and suddenly lightning struck a tree and it fell on the car. They were dead right away…." He whispered out, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh Gott, Lovi. I'm so sorry!" Gilbert hugged the other closer and kept him there for a while. "Look. I think I got something to cheer you up." he slowly let go and grinned at the other, then got a small gift out of nowhere. "It's for you, for Christmas." The albino said with a soft blush. Lovi just smiled and stood up, taking a gift that looked fake and swapped the boxes.

Both of them opened their present at the same time, and they even smiled just as much. "Grazie Gil, finally somebody who gives me a good present!" Lovino snorted, looking at the books and even a picture of them together which he got. "Ksesese, what you got the awesome me is amazing too! I've always wanted this! Danke Lovi~" Gilbert ruffled the others hair a bit and was very satisfied to see that the smile kept itself in place, right how it should be. "You can't ever be normal, can you?" "Nein!" Gilbert laughed obnoxious and sat down on the couch, wrapping an arm around Lovino and pulling him close to his own body. And after a bit of tensing up, Lovino himself noticed that it felt really nice. And he even put his head on the others chest and listened to his steady, relaxing heartbeat.

After a while, when the clock had long passed four and Lovino almost fell asleep, Gilbert suddenly moved and pressed a kiss on the others hair. "Lovi… Can I be honest with you?" he asked, and strangely his voice sounded a little nervous. "Like you wouldn't do it anyway." Lovino muttered, slowly looking up at the other. "Well, I kind of kept a secret. For a week or so now, and I think you should know.." Gilbert explained, cheeks flushed. Lovi nodded and tilted his head a little, as the Prussian continued. "Well, I know we never talked about this or such. But I'm gay. And… I'm in love with you." he rambled out, making it a bit hard for Lovi to follow everything, but he flushed badly himself when he finally got it. "Bastard.." he muttered under his breath, and Gilbert's eyes widened. "Oh Gott, I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry Lovi, just please don't hate me okay? I want to stay friends wit-" he didn't get any time to finish that sentence though, because out of the blue he got pulled down and a pair of rather soft lips crashed on his own. Within seconds he closed his eyes and kissed back, a hand cupping the others cheek and rubbing it softly.

When they let go, Lovino rolled his eyes a little and softly smacked his head. "Idiota. I love you too."

The next morning both Feliciano and Ludwig were very surprised to see the two cuddled up together on the couch, Lovino smiling with his head on Gilbert's chest and Gilbert with an arm protectively wrapped around his new found lover. And on top of that: Their hands were linked and the hickeys in both their necks suggested that they had a little bit of midnight action together, thank goodness there was a blanket wrapped around them because Ludwig could see a few articles of clothes sprawled out on the ground.


End file.
